


Grass Stains

by astrovivir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Injury, Mourning, Songfic, Suicide, visiting graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Summer’s gone. Ava’s gone. Alex is trying.





	Grass Stains

**Author's Note:**

> bro I cried while writing this. If you haven’t read Super Rich Kids, go read that! This is a sequel to that.

_Grass stains all on my blue jeans_   
_They used to be new jeans_   
_But now they’re all fucked_

It’d been three months since Ava died. Alex had forced himself into a state of isolation; not like he talked much to anyone anyways. His parents were at home just a bit more than usual. The public still talked about Ava’s ‘suicide’. They talked as if they knew her.  
They didn’t.

_Heartbreak_   
_Summer’s gone and so is she_   
_The only one left I know is me_   
_But I still feel fucked_

Alex didn’t feel much. He couldn’t feel much. Summer was gone. Ava was gone. He didn’t see anyone other than the maids who came into his rooms to drop off food and clean. He didn’t talk to them and they didn’t talk to him. He felt lost. He felt alone.

_Pizza box_   
_Wedding ring left amongst the crust_   
_Remember when your wedding ring began to rust_   
_And the monalisa wasn’t real_

“Order a pizza for me..” he said to one of the maids one day. His throat hurt, he hadn’t used his voice in a while. The maid rushed to complete his demand.   
Alex wondered if Ava would’ve gotten married if she had the chance to live her life to the fullest.   
She probably wouldn’t have.

_2PM_   
_Why's Madonna on the radio_   
_And where on earth did my baby go_   
_Was she ever even mine_   
_Was she ever even mine_

  
Alex slept longer than usual. He woke up at 2 pm once. The radio was on.   
Ava’s radio.  
Madonna was playing. Why was Madonna playing? Ava hated Madonna.   
Alex sat up, “Ava turn that off-“   
Oh.  
Ava was still gone.   
Alex wondered where she went. Where did she go?

_So I’m sorry that you’re tired_   
_And you don’t wanna leave_   
_But girl, I can’t stop your crying_

They were 6. They were in their backyard. Ava was complaining of how tired she was. She made her way indoors, leaving Alex behind. She had fallen and hurt her eye badly. She had scrapes on her hands and knees. She screamed in pain and Alex ran over, trying to help her.  
He yelled for help. He yelled for Mom and Dad. He yelled for the maids.   
No one came.   
“It’s ok, Ava. It’s ok. Don’t cry, please, don’t cry.” A six year old Alex held his twin sister in his arms as she felt a pain no child should’ve endured alone.   
The poor kid.

_It’s a shame that you can’t see_   
_It’s all here for you_   
_It’s all here for you_

After Ava died. Their parents searched through her belonging.   
“Eric,” their mother said. “Look.” She pulled out a small bag. Inside of it was little nuggets of marijuana.

  
“Get one of the maids to get rid of it-“

  
“That rotten girl!” Their mother yelled.   
Alex and his father stared at her.

  
“Marie, don’t you speak that way of her-“

“We gave her everything! We gave her a life of riches and this is how she repays us?!”

  
“Marie-“

  
“I should’ve known. I should’ve known better.” Their mother clutched the bag in her fist.

  
“If you knew better.. she wouldn’t be dead.” Alex spoke up, looking at his mother with only anger and pure hatred.

  
“I won’t have you speaking to me like that in my house-“

  
“Your house?! You’re barely ever here! You’re never here for us!” Alex shouted. “You were never there for her!”

  
A tense silence filled the room. Alex stormed out, going who knows where.

_I heard she hates her dad_   
_Even though he bought that Mercedes Benz_

Chatter. Gossip. Rumors. So much talk of Ava.   
“Eric’s daughter, the one who killed herself, Well I heard she absolutely hated her father.”

  
‘That wasn’t true,’ Alex thought, ‘Ava loved Dad.’

  
“But that man gave everything for his children! He bought them their own cars each!”

  
‘He didn’t. He planned to buy us cars when we were ready to drive.’

  
“Her poor parents. Cursed with awful children.”

_She likes to stay alone_   
_And do drugs with her friends_   
_Pass out in the afternoon_   
_And wake up next to them_

  
The first time she smoked was at a party she and Alex were invited to. They were just beginning high school.

  
“Ava! Here. Take a hit.” A joint was passed to the twins by one of Ava’s friend.

  
“You want some?” Ava asked her brother, who declined.

  
“More for me.” She said. Alex could hear the nervousness in her voice. She put the joint between her lips as someone lit it for her.   
She continued smoking more and more and continued drinking more and more until eventually she passed out.   
Alex moved her to a couch in the living room and stayed by her side until the party ended.   
More people passed out and some decided to just sleep over.   
In the morning Ava woke up with a huge headache. Alex was passing out water and medicine to everyone else who was awake. He went over to Ava when she saw her.

  
“Was it fun?” He asked.

  
“Time of my life.” She said sarcastically.

_She needs to know herself  
Before she falls in love again_

Ava was on the roof, sitting on the ledge. It was late.   
Alex approached her. “You ok?” He asked.   
Ava stayed quiet and Alex sat beside her on the ledge.   
Ava leaned her head on his shoulder, staring out at the city below them.

  
“Do you ever wish we weren’t rich?” She asked.

  
“Yeah.. a lot.” Alex answered.   
Ava stayed quiet again as the question repeated in her head.

_Swimming pools_  
Rich youth and being cool  
We didn’t learn a single thing in school  
But daddy already payed

He didn’t wanna leave the house, but when school started up he felt guilty not going.   
His father had paid good money to get Ava and him into good schools. He couldn’t waste it by laying in bed all day.

_Whip the Benz_  
Paddle to the floor in your new heels  
Wish you could know just how happiness feels  
But at least you’re all alone  
But at least you’re all alone

Alex did get a car eventually. It was a Mercedes Benz. It gave him a new freedom.   
He would drive for hours and hours on end. Just thinking to himself and leaving the problems behind him.   
He would drive to Ava’s grave mostly and bring her stuff.

  
“Hey Ava..” he usually greeted whenever he visited her. “I uh.. I saw these shoes in the store and they looked like something you would like. I didn’t know your shoe size, but they’d probably fit.” He placed some heels next to her tombstone and sat.

  
“I.. I wish you could’ve known what it felt like.. what happiness felt like. Maybe you did, I don’t know. You deserved to be happy, Ava. You really did..”

  
He was quiet. There was no response. There would never be a response.

  
“You always liked being alone.. at least now you get that.. just for a bit.” There was a bittersweetness to all of this.

  
“I love you, Ava.. Dad loves you. I hope you’re happier now.” He stood up and kissed his fingers, planting them on the tombstone before walking back. That’s how it always was.

  
One twin went.. and the other stayed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Belly (The Grass Stains) - Rex Orange County


End file.
